warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkwing/PR
Personality :Hawkwing is shown to be dedicated, loyal, headstrong and courageous. Hawkwing's page on the website He has a deep sense of what is right, and is loyal to his family and SkyClan. Relationships Cherrytail and Sharpclaw :Hawkwing loves his parents, and wants to make them proud. He especially wants to live up to Sharpclaw, as he admires his father’s strength and loyalty. Hawkwing is devastated when Sharpclaw is killed, and overjoyed when Cherrytail comes back to SkyClan. Cloudmist and Blossomheart :Hawkwing is fond of his sisters, and they have a good relationship as siblings. He and Blossomheart are dismayed when Cloudmist decides to stay at Barley’s barn with their mother, but elated when they both are found and rejoin them in SkyClan. Duskpaw :As an apprentice, Hawkwing loves his brother, but is annoyed at his weird obsession with Twoleg food. However, when Duskpaw dies, Hawkwing blames himself for his brother’s death, and wishes he would have saved him instead of Pebbleshine. Hawkwing’s grief eventually lessens, and Hawkwing now fondly remembers how playful and how much of a jokester Duskpaw was. Pebbleshine :At first, Hawkwing thinks that Pebbleshine acts superior and bossy. He dislikes her, and even after he saves her from a fire, when she tries to show her appreciation, Hawkwing rejects her and says that he wishes he’d saved Duskpaw instead. However, Pebbleshine’s attitude begins to change, and Hawkwing develops affection for her on the journey to try and find ThunderClan after SkyClan is driven from the gorge. Pebbleshine has just announced that she is expecting his kits when she is taken away by a Twoleg monster. Hawkwing is overwhelmed with grief, and for a little while, holds a brief hope that she’ll come back. But she never does, and Hawkwing accepts that she is gone forever. Plumwillow :After Pebbleshine’s disappearance, Hawkwing finds a purpose in caring for Plumwillow and her kits. Plumwillow’s mate, Sandynose, is also missing, and Hawkwing and Plumwillow find joy in being together. They never become mates though, as Plumwillow still holds hope that Sandynose will return. He does, and Plumwillow, though she still remembers all Hawkwing has done for her and is thankful, reunites with her mate and leaves Hawkwing. Hawkwing understands, but is still a bit sad and annoyed at Sandynose for returning. Finleap, Reedclaw, and Dewspring :Hawkwing cared for these three as though they were his own kits when they were young. All three kits adore Hawkwing, and think that he is their father. When Sandynose returns, Plumwillow tries to explain to the kits that Sandynose is their father, but the kits are sure that their real father is Hawkwing. They visit Hawkwing one night, saying that they know Sandynose is an imposter and that Hawkwing is their real father. Hawkwing sadly explains to them that Sandynose is indeed their father, and that they should try to bond with him. The kits are confused and dismayed, but do end up connecting with their father. Hawkwing is sad to see them leave him, but is glad for the time he got to care for them. Twigbranch and Violetshine :Ever since Echosong received a vision of what looked like one of Hawkwing’s kits, Hawkwing has hoped beyond hope that some remnants of Pebbleshine survived and will make their way to him. When he discovers Violetshine and Twigbranch, he is overjoyed, and eager to bond with his daughters. He insists that they come to SkyClan to that they can all be one big family. Violetshine readily accepts, and she and Hawkwing prove to be very alike. Twigbranch, however, ends up returning to ThunderClan, which Hawkwing understands. Curlypaw :Hawkwing enjoys training his apprentice. She is eager and skilled, and he knows she will make a good warrior someday. However, Curlypaw decides to become a kittypet. Hawkwing is dismayed and confused, but lets Curlypaw go. He is disappointed that he never got to finish training his first apprentice. Notes and references Category:Personality and relationships pages